Of Moogles and crazy Authors
by Kazam
Summary: The Moogles are coming through the window! Can they be stopped! chp:5 up! - (no more DK characters. Only KH) Traverse town and the quest for Leon's sandwich
1. THE WINDOW!

Okay. this kinda popped into my head. I didn't even write it on paper first! ::Gasp!::  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!! MOOHAHAHAHA!! ::Lawyers come after Kazam:: OHHH LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY MOOGLES!!  
  
*~*  
  
//It was a bad day for Sora. A VERY bad day//  
  
Sora: It is a bad day for me. A VERY bad day! So far Riku had somehow managed to dye all my clothes pink. I've been beaten by Tidus and Wakka, and even SELPHIE!! And-  
  
//SORA!! It's MY job to narrate!//  
  
Sora: sorry.^-^'  
  
//whateva. ANYWAYS! It was a bad day for Sora. A VERY bad day! So far Riku had somehow managed to dye his clothes pink. He'd been beaten by Tidus and Wakka, and even SELPHIE!! He had also heard that the Moogles (Which I love so much) Have escaped from Traverse town and were starting an anti-anything- but-moogles movement//  
  
Sora: ::Sees Riku sitting on his little island:: RIKU! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANING TO DO!!  
  
Riku: ::All creepy-like:: The window has opened, Sora.  
  
Sora: Don't you mean door? And why did you dye my clothes pink?!  
  
Riku: No, I mean WINDOW, DUMBUTT! The HEARTLESS come through the DOOR, the MOOGLES come through the WINDOW!! .stupid. And I didn't dye your clothes pink!  
  
Sora: How do YOU know.?  
  
Riku: ^-^ the authoress tells me things!  
  
Sora: -.-' whatever.  
  
Squall: ::Maaaagicaaaalllly appears:: That's my line you moron! ::Casts firaga on Sora::  
  
::Suddenly a GIANT window appears over Destiny Islands and Moogles start flying out of it::  
  
All: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!  
  
//THE MOOGLES ARE INVADING THE SYSTEM!!!!//  
  
All: ?  
  
//Nevermind//  
  
::Sora stars fighting the moogles::  
  
//Nooooo! NOT MY MOOGLES!!!//  
  
Riku: YOU control the moogles?!  
  
//um.no?//  
  
BigMysteriousvoice(BMV): Keyblade masters. You know what you must do.  
  
Sora: We get smashed then CHAAAARGE!  
  
Ward: ::magically appears:: STOP TAKING LINES!!! ::Sits on Sora::  
  
Sora: ow.. X_X  
  
BMV: You must defeat the authoress! Your journey through the window had begun.  
  
::Sora and Riku are thrown through the window::  
  
Sora: OW! I GOT GLASS IN MY EYE!!!   
  
//and so the story begins.MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::Crash:: OW!//  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
WOW! That.SUCKED! Gimme a few reviews and I might continue!  
  
Love ya all! ~Kazam~ 


	2. Rath

~Hey guys! I'm BAAAAACKK! ::cough:: erm. I totally forgot about this story until I got a review from.. Wait.lemme go find the name. ::gets up and runs off::~  
  
Rath: where she goin'?  
  
Thatz: No clue. Hey! She left food! ::munch::  
  
~ ::Runs back and accidentally trips on the hassock that HAS to be there, landing on Rath:: I is okay! I think my spine has exploded, but I'm fine! The name was Meka Palinekeki. Yup. Thanks Meka! On with the story!~  
  
Rath: Story?  
  
~::rolls eyes:: It's a good thing you're cute.~  
  
~.~  
  
//Darn! I forgot how I was going to start this chapter.Ah, well ::walks over and pokes Sora who is conveniently lying there, unconscious:: HEY! SORA! HOW WAS I GONNA START THIS CHAPPIE?! SORA?!//  
  
Riku: ::Gets up:: Where are we? Becca?  
  
//KAZAM!//  
  
Riku: o.o I meant Kazam.  
  
//You better or. or. I'll. sick my Moogles on you. or somethin'.mmmyep.//  
  
Sora: Ow. My head.  
  
//Gutentag//  
  
Sora: Becca?  
  
//KAZAM!!//  
  
::Moogles attack Sora::  
  
Sora: AH! MOOGLES!  
  
::A Moogle randomly bursts into flames::  
  
???: DEMON! YAY!  
  
//Rath?! Erm. you're not supposed to be here.//  
  
Riku+Sora: Huh?! Who you talking to?  
  
//RATH!//  
  
::A huge fire dragon lands in front of Sora and Riku. Sora get blown away from the shockwave::  
  
//He isn't very strong now, is he?//  
  
::A tall teen, about 16 with black hair with a bright orange patch on the right side of his bangs jumps off the dragon::  
  
Rath: OHEYO!  
  
//Hey Rath!//  
  
Riku: Cool dragon!  
  
//That's Fire//  
  
Rath: Who said that? ::looks around::  
  
//::sigh:: I am going to be SO vunerable out of author mode.Ah well! ::Materializes in front of the guys:://  
  
Rath: BECCA! You got anime hair!  
  
Kazam: Ohio (Hi) Rath.  
  
Rath: How's it goin'?  
  
Kazam: eh, okay I guess.  
  
Rath: Saa, akuma wa doko desu ka? (So, where's the demon?)  
  
Sora: ::Staggers back up:: WHA.?  
  
Kazam: Watiwashi akuma! (I'm the demon!)  
  
Rath: Really?  
  
Kazam: no.  
  
Riku: Hey. Are you guys friends or somethin'?  
  
Kazam: Yeah, why? You jealous?  
  
Riku: noooo.  
  
Sora: WE MUST STOP THE MOOGLES!  
  
Rath: Why?  
  
Kazam: Don't get him going.-.-'  
  
Sora: Why?! Because they are vile little creatures! Don't let their cute cuddly-ness fool you! They plan to use the window-  
  
Rath: Why cant they use the toilet?  
  
Kazam: Not THAT usage.  
  
Rath: Oh. Continue on Sora.  
  
Sora: Thank you, Rath. They plan to use the window to conquer other worlds!  
  
Rath: Not to piss.  
  
Kazam: O.o okay Rath. We get it.  
  
Sora: They will uh. Bec-Kazam? What are they gonna do?  
  
Kazam: Simple. They will gather an army of break dancing weasels, then, Recover Nadil's head from lord Lykouleon, then, they will assist Birrez in. doin'. something I haven't thought of yet, then, the weasels will Iono.assist Alfeegi in being nice?  
  
Rath: Alfeegi is evil...  
  
Kazam: We know that.  
  
Sora: What's that sound?  
  
Kazam: MOOGLES! ::puts on a headband with a pom-pom attached to a pipe cleaner tied on top::  
  
Rath: What's with the headband?  
  
Kazam: I. erm.they think I'm a moogle.  
  
Sora: So THAT'S how you control them.  
  
::Millions of Moogles appear in swarms::  
  
Kupo(head moogle): KUPO! Master! Did these humans capture you?!  
  
Rath: HUMAN?! Who are you insulting?!  
  
Kazam: Says the recently pure-blood Yokai.  
  
Kupo: The Keyblade master! He knows the powers of the window!! Capture him!  
  
::Moogles attack Sora::  
  
Kazam: NOOO! ::Headband gets knocked off::  
  
::All Moogles stare at her::  
  
Kazam: Hehe. What's wrong, kupo?  
  
Kupo: GASP! She isn't a moogle! Capture all of them!!  
  
::Everyone gets captured! Or does someone escape?::  
  
~.~  
  
~WOOT! 2nd chapter done!~  
  
Rath: I'm in it! I feel so loved!  
  
~Awww. ::Hugs Rath:: Please review! I think I WILL have the Moogles interrogate them.~  
  
BAI! 


	3. Stupid chapter

~Hey.. I'm putting up the new chapter even though I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter..~  
  
Rath: I think she's gonna cry.  
  
~AM NOT! Don't be mean.~  
  
Rath: Sorry.  
  
~It's okay~  
  
Thatz: Hey! This jam is pretty good..  
  
~Um. What's Thatz doin'?~  
  
Rune: Raiding your fridge.  
  
~WHAT?! THATZ! ARGH! Ah well, here's the next chapter, I OWN NOTHING! ('cept me ^-^) Oh yeah, and these guys are from Dragon knights. I don't own them either. (REALLY wish I did.^-^')  
  
Rune+Rath+Thatz: ::Blink:: O.o  
  
~.~  
  
::Okay, so no one escaped. I was lying.::  
  
Kazam: Can I poke you?  
  
Kupo: NO, KUPO!  
  
Kazam: How bout now?  
  
Kupo: NO!  
  
Kazam: Now?  
  
Kupo: NOOOOOO!! ::Runs off in frustration::  
  
Riku: She's good.  
  
Sora: uh-huh.  
  
Kazam: awwww.. Now I don't have anyone to poke..  
  
Riku: Good, but weird.  
  
Sora: Uh-huh.  
  
Kazam: This is a song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friends! Some people, started singin' it not knowing what it was, and they will keep on singin' it not knowin' just because-  
  
Riku: REALLY weird.  
  
Sora: Uh-huh.  
  
Kazam: -It is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on- Hey! Where's Rath?!  
  
Riku: ::looks around:: Iono.  
  
Kazam: AHH! REALIZATION SETS IN!  
  
Riku+Sora: O.o  
  
Kazam: I didn't just control the Moogles.  
  
Riku+Sora: O.o  
  
Kazam: I also had Bierrez help me..  
  
Riku+Sora: O.o Who's Bierrez?  
  
Kazam: A Yokai. He hates Rath.  
  
Sora: Why? Rath seems nice.  
  
Kazam: Rath cut one of Bierrez's arms off. No big deal.  
  
Riku+Sora: O.o. That's mean.  
  
Kazam: So? Bierrez tried to kill him. Besides, Kharl gave him a new arm.  
  
Sora: So. Where's Rath?  
  
Kazam: I have NO idea..  
  
Sora: ::facefaults::  
  
::Kupo hesitantly comes back, watching Kazam carefully::  
  
Kupo: Do you know how to access the full power of the window?!  
  
Kazam: Yesh.  
  
Riku: You DO?!  
  
Kupo: You will help us destroy all other races! MOOHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kazam: HEY! You stole my laugh! Besides, why don't you just imprison the other races and force them to be your mindless slaves?  
  
Riku: You know what she does in her spare time.  
  
Sora: I do? What?  
  
Riku: Plans to take over the world.  
  
Sora: Oh.  
  
Kazam: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT! ::turns to moogle:: Soooo.. Bierrez still here?  
  
Kupo: Who?  
  
Kazam: Guess not. Ah well all that history stuff down the drain. ::makes flushing motion::  
  
???: DON'T WORRY SORA, MY LOVE I'LL SAVE YOU!  
  
::Kairi runs in::  
  
Kazam: OH MY GOD! KILL IT! ::Throws a fish at Kairi::  
  
Kairi: ewwwww... Smelly fishie..  
  
Kazam: ::twitch::  
  
Kairi: SORA! I LOVE YOU! ::glomps Sora::  
  
Kazam: O.o ::twitch twitch:: That's it, I'm ending this chapter.  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry. Couldn't stand Kairi. Might kill her later.  
  
R+R! PLEASE! I WILL CONTINUE IF I GET AT LEAST 1 review! 


	4. Kairi saves the day and the quest begins

~ Hey, guess what? I forgot about this story AGAIN! Oh, and Erisu Chan, thanks for reviewing ~  
  
Thatz: . . . . .  
  
~THATZ?! . . . Um, what are YOU still doing here? Thatz: Raiding your fridge.  
  
~Oh. ON WITH THE STORY~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own no one but me.  
  
*~*  
  
Sora: KAIRI! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Kairi: I love you too, Sora!  
  
Kazam: This is WACKED! That's it, we're leaving.  
  
Riku: Where are we going? And aren't we still tied up?  
  
Kazam: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.. (sweatdrop)  
  
Kairi: (giggles stupidly) I'll help you, IF-  
  
Kazam: Make your deal, ningen  
  
Kairi: -You uhhh . . .  
  
Kazam: Well?  
  
Kairi: -Let me come with you.  
  
Kazam: NOOOOOO!  
  
Riku: We have no choice.. . .  
  
Kazam: (trembling) Fine. . . (to herself) You vile, preppy creature.  
  
Kairi: AH LOVE YOU TOO! (hugs Kazam)  
  
Kazam: AH! GETITOFF! GETITOFF!  
  
Kairi: (unties them) Let's go!  
  
Sora: (Hugging the fish Kazam Threw at Kairi) Where?  
  
Kazam: To get the Moogles back under my control! To Traverse town!  
  
~*~  
  
Rath: (in a cell) Hello? Anyone? I'm kinda cold. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Haha, I finally began working on my fics again. If you have an idea on what should happen, tell me. I'm gonna try to stick with KH characters now, kay? 


	5. The quest for Leon's sandwich

Hey everyone, I know that last chapter was really short and kinda sucky, but give me time, this one is MUCH better! Only KH character in this one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! So POO ON YOU  
  
*~*  
  
(When we last left our heroes, they had just escaped from the Moogles and have set out to traverse town, to stop the Moogles from taking over the worlds)  
  
(In the Gummi Ship)  
  
Riku: I don't think this ship was made for four people.  
  
Kazam: (squished between Kairi and Riku) AND I don't think even I can drive as badly as Sora!  
  
Sora: (turns around in driver's seat) HEY! NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!  
  
Kairi: I love you Sora.  
  
Kazam: (twitch) ('accidentally' knocks Kairi out with a coconut)  
  
Kairi: X_x  
  
Riku: Where'd you get the coconut?  
  
Kazam: the void in my back pocket.  
  
(Gummi ship swerves drastically, shaking everyone around like a . . . shaky thing.)  
  
Sora: Thanks to my super driving, we are now in Traverse Town! Hey, what's wrong with Kairi?!  
  
Kazam: She's asleep.  
  
Sora: Then why's her head bleeding?!  
  
Kazam: Some people bleed when the sleep. It's a known fact.  
  
Sora: Oooohhhhh.. . . . .Right. I knew that. Well, since I'm the keyblade master, I'll be the leader! (strikes a pose)  
  
Riku: Wasn't I the original Keyblade master?  
  
Sora: Don't confuse the facts, Riku!  
  
Kazam: Hey look! It's Squall!  
  
Leon: It's Leon. Why are you here?  
  
Kazam: Why are YOU here?!  
  
Leon: I live here.  
  
Kazam: . . . . oh. I knew that.  
  
Leon: Riiight..  
  
Sora: We're looking for a way to stop the Moogles, will you help us?  
  
Leon: Why should I?  
  
Kazam: Would the fact that they're going to attempt to annihilate all non- moogle kind be a good reason?  
  
Leon: All right. But you have to do something for me.  
  
Riku, Sora, Kazam: WHAT!?! WHY!?!  
  
Leon: It would make things easy for you if I just helped you.  
  
Riku: And that would be a bad thing because. . . . ?  
  
Leon: It would make the plot less exciting.  
  
Kazam: He's got a point, Riku-kun.  
  
Riku: I see . . . Well, what is your quest for us?  
  
Sora: Hey, I'M the leader.  
  
Riku: So? I'm a better fighter and Kazam's a black mage, why do YOU get to be leader?  
  
Sora: Because. . . Because I saved Kairi!  
  
Kazam: (sarcastic) feh, big help there.  
  
Sora: That's not very nice.  
  
Kazam: I know. Sometimes I'm not very nice.  
  
Sora: Is it just me or does she change personalities a lot?  
  
Kazam: So, Squall, Leon, whatever your name is, what do you want us to do for you?  
  
Leon: Get me a sandwich.  
  
All: (facefault)  
  
Riku: A sandwich!?  
  
Leon: Yup.  
  
Kazam: No prob. What kind?  
  
Leon: hmmmm.. Peanut butter and jelly.  
  
Riku: Okay-  
  
Leon: -No, wait, Baloney  
  
Kazam: All right-  
  
Leon: No, turkey!  
  
Kazam: Make up your mind, man!!  
  
Leon: (meekly) a Ruben?  
  
Kazam: okay. C'mon boys, Let's go!  
  
Riku: (stare) Okay...  
  
Kazam: Hey, Riku? Where CAN we get a Ruben? I mean, there are no places to eat around here. . .  
  
Riku: Good question.  
  
Sora: We have to go to Hollow Bastion  
  
Kazam: Ah man, why? Ansem is there and he's annoying. He says 'darkness' every five words.  
  
Sora: Okay! Lets go!  
  
And so the quest for Leon's sandwich began.. . .  
  
~.~  
  
Hey, I finally updated! I hope I get more reviews! (hint hint)  
  
Review to tell me what YOU want to happen next!  
  
Kazam! ^.~ 


End file.
